Tenebrous Lightning Magic
Tenebrous Lightning Magic (闇雷魔法, Yami Kaminari Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, and a variant of the standard Lightning Magic. Description Tenebrous Lightning Magic is the effect of someone taking the originator element of darkness and shadow, turning it into an electrical form so that one may use it in a way that can imitate its effects. Unlike normal electrical types of Lightning Magic, Tenebrous uses the catalyst of the world's blackness and makes it dangerously versatile, affording a slew of spells that ordinarily wouldn't be possible by simply being a Lightning Mage. Coursing from shadows in an ethereal manner, it generates shocks that spark a damning cold akin to frostbite, attacking a body's nerve endings and magical receptors, inflicting pain while igniting the Ethernano within an enemy's body; this making Tenebrous Lightning Magic an "Anti-Mage Magic", generating a quantifiable amount of fear for any learned wizard who knows of this spellcraft's origin. There are two methods of forming Tenebrous Lightning Magic: Conceptual and Direct. Forming it out of either the Caster's own inner darkness, one can use the Conceptual method. Fueling it through potent emotions of a negative quality, one runs the risk of endangering one's self into becoming wholly fearful or depraved to the point of lunacy or enraged to lose all one's reasoning and inhibitions. Humans are the most susceptible to this type of magic, thus is usually utilized out of desperation or with confidence that one's will can tame the inner darkness that is used as fuel as part of the component in tandem with their Ethernano. One's theoretical limit is the amount one's will can handle, taking a truly exceptional practicitioner to withstand its damning effects to the psyche and spirit of the wizard. The Direct method is the most acceptable and easy method, drawing energy from the shadows and erasure of light. The darker the atmosphere is, the stronger this magic can be to a wielder of Tenebrous Lightning Magic. If illuminated by any light, it loses a fraction of its luster and becomes harder to gather a volume of its power at the ready, sacrificing one's own Ethernano as a catalyst which can burn up most mages' supply of energy if they aren't careful. At twilight is at the height of Tenebrous' power, with the time of night granting a mystical enhancement to a user and making them several fold stronger when using; masters of this can make it a seven fold increase of power, generating a tantamount of power equivalent to the strongest of magicks. Tenebrous Lightning Magic is an unorthodoxical strong and versatile magic with an ample amount of risk and cost to utilize at the Caster's whim. A general implication is that Dark Mages wield this without discretion or truly demented and cold beings embroil themselves with it due to special personality traits that allow them to bear its burden. For one to use this in the Legal Guilds would be morally repugnant, but a potential risk some mages may take at the expense of being outcast or criticized; either way, nothing can deny the power of darkness fueled Tenebrous Lightning Magic!